The temporomandibular joint (TMJ), the joint of the jaw, is a complex joint that must allow for both rotational and translational (sliding) movement. The muscles and joints of the face are thought to be involved in the pathologies of conditions of not just the head and neck, but of the entire body. It has long been considered that tension and improper alignment of the muscles and joints of the face can lead to tension in other parts of the body. As such, oral orthotics and mouthpieces have been developed to try and reduce tension in the facial muscles and joints.
A number of nerves and blood vessels which communicate between the brain and the rest of the body pass through the jaw area near the TMJ. As such, it is thought that abnormalities and stress in this area can cause muscle weakness and muscle tension throughout the body. Further, it is hypothesized that when pressure on the TMJ is released, the energy typically directed towards the masseter muscles can be directed to other parts of the body, improving performance.
A family of patents to Kittelsen, et al., including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,299,804; 6,691,710; 6,675,807; 6,675,806; 6,626,180; 6,598,605; 6,588,430; 6,510,853; 6,505,628; 6,505,627; 6,505,626; 6,478,492; 6,415,794; 6,012,919; 5,879,155; 5,865,619; 5,339,832; and 5,152,301; describe a mouthpiece made of a thermoplastic material having a “reverse bite plate wedge.” The mouthpieces described in the Kittelsen patents are fitted to the upper jaw of the user. As is described in the Kittelsen patents, the mouthpieces are designed to be one-size-fits-all mouthpieces that are fitted to the individual user using a “boil and bite” method wherein the mouthpiece is placed in boiling water to soften the thermoplastic material. According to the Kittelsen patents, the reverse bite plate wedge of the mouthpiece “lowers the condyle from the temporomandibular joint in a fulcrum action.” As such, the wedge of the Kittelsen mouthpieces functions to move the condyle downwardly, to open up the TMJ. However, this type of fulcrum action primarily forces the lower jaw to move only downward. Further, as the mouthpieces described by Kittelsen are made of composite layers, they are complicated and expensive to manufacture. Similar references having similar deficiencies are U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,324 to Lake, U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,990 to Mathias, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,375 to Cieslik.
Patents to Kittelsen, et al., mentioning birthing aids include the above-cited '758 and '155 patents as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,626,180; 6,539,943; 6,415,794; 6,257,239; 6,237,601; and 6,200,133; which describe athletic mouthpiece made of various materials. The mouthpieces described in these patents are designed for athletic use and to absorb the forces of contact in sport activities. Further, as the mouthpieces described by Kittelsen are made of composite layers, they are complicated and expensive to manufacture. None of the cited patents possess molded ramps consisting of the lingual anatomy of the upper posterior teeth and the anatomy of the adjoining of the palatal tissue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,529,762 and 5,624,257 to Farrell describe a mouthguard that receives the teeth of both the upper and lower jaws. The mouthguard has a one-size-fits-all design that is intended to only receive the teeth of both the upper and lower jaws when the lower jaw is in a certain position. As the mouthguards described by Farrell are not custom fitted, they may not move the jaw of the user into the active power position. None of the cited patents possess molded ramps consisting of the lingual anatomy of the upper posterior teeth and the anatomy of the adjoining of the palatal tissue
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,761 to Belvedere describes an athletic mouthpiece on the lower poster teeth to absorb shock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,614 to Kesling teaches a hinged mouthguard.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0204455 to Pelligra describes pregnancy push straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,833 to Ju Chui Rhee describes a birthing aid to be wrapped around the shin or thigh of a patient engaged in the birthing process.
However, none of the cited prior art teaches or suggests devices that can cause the repositioning of the lower jaw to place the TMJ in an active optimal power position for the release of muscular tension, particularly in the context of childbirth.